


【露米/RUSAME】夜访

by batou_orz



Series: NSFW (Rus/Ame) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batou_orz/pseuds/batou_orz
Summary: 一则关于吸血鬼和祭品见面认亲（？）的沙雕故事，接受请往下。（内含一辆破车？）
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: NSFW (Rus/Ame) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615348
Kudos: 8





	【露米/RUSAME】夜访

传闻中，有一位吸血鬼来至村子里，要求村民需要一年给他献祭一位少女给他，否则将会血洗村子。  
而从古至今未曾有人能够打败这位吸血鬼。

阿尔弗雷德没有想到这个地方居然还真的有吸血鬼存在，他原先还以为吸血鬼是仅存在于传说中的妖魔。直到他看到了少女的愁容，好奇心加上于心不忍上前询问。少女告诉他，她即将要被献祭给吸血鬼，否则他将血洗村子。  
“我的姐姐在去年已经被献祭了……今年就要轮到我了。”她的声音有些颤抖。“听说他会把少女玩弄一番之后把她杀掉让自己吞食……”  
大脑里告诉他这件事非常危险，但他觉得他既然已经遇到了就不能够坐以待毙。  
“你告诉他们，让我代替你去作为祭品。”他笑着对少女说道“既然有人对我说了苦衷，那么作为英雄，我不能够坐视不管。”  
“但这样对方会发现不对劲吧？”少女仍然有些不安“这样真的没有问题吗？”  
“没关系的。”他非常镇定的和她说道。“之前我因为任务需要扮演成一位女性，还完成了任务。那次的任务要难很多，我想，处理那位吸血鬼应该不在话下。”并且他也想见识一下那位吸血鬼究竟有什么来头，居然能够困扰村子那么多年？  
于是拿了一套献祭服，带着一份地图和行李，不顾村民的反对便自行上路了。

虽然穿着一身长裙，但腿部的凉意还是让阿尔弗雷德有些不适。加上太阳已经开始要落山了，周围已经开始有些凉意。  
这帮人居然真的敢让女孩子大晚上一个人跑出来……这献祭路上都那么长了，有狼群那些怎么办啊？阿尔弗雷德内心一边吐槽一边赶路，留给他的时间不多，得赶紧去处理那位吸血鬼才行。  
正当他一心观察周围情况的时候，有一瞬间好像进入了迷雾之中。  
“你就是今晚前来成为祭品的圣女？”什么圣女啊看老子不等会把你打飞了。  
“是……是的。”  
“以防万一，告诉我你的名字是？”  
“艾美尼……”  
紧接着周围陷入了沉默，他担心是否露馅，万一要是被发现了，他倒无事，只是少女他们——  
“……进来罢，被你守护的村民将以你为自豪。”“什……！”  
他还没反应过来怎么回事，便已经陷入了昏迷。

待阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候，他事先确认了一下自己所携带的物品，确认随身物品没有遗失之后才松了一口气。  
环顾了一圈自己周围，环境并不太差，有衣柜以及一个与书桌相连的小书柜，打开衣柜的时候还会亮灯，里头没有衣服，但是厚被床单那些都有。而书柜上放的都是各种各样的手工制品，应该是之前那些女孩们留下的物品。这和他之前想的不一样，他来之前所想的周围环境极其糟糕，祭品只能睡在石板上，甚至做好了可能一晚上睡在石板的心理准备。  
这吸血鬼还会先让祭品安心住着然后巧语哄骗少女？  
“先生一会就会到，这边先给你准备好了一些你可能需要的物品。”不知道从哪里来的女孩子的声音传出反而吓到了阿尔弗雷德，他迅速作出了攻击的姿势甚至已经准备随身携带的小刀。即便他知道对于看不见的东西，冷兵器的用处应该不大。  
“抱歉……你是看不见我吗？”那声音充满了歉意。“我不是有意要吓你，说来你的声音……？”  
“啊？……没……没事啦我只是有点感冒……”阿尔弗雷德竭力控制着自己的恐惧和愤怒，他最怕的东西是完全看不见的东西，看来亚瑟说过的东西不全都是假的。  
但他一想也可能是冤魂的时候，内心更加觉得一定要想办法给她们讨回公告。  
“你试着脱下眼镜看看，也许这样可以看见我？”  
他遵循她的话语摘下眼镜之后看到了一个发光的精灵。  
“你的眼睛很漂亮……好像很久没有看到过有着蓝天似的眸子了。”小精灵笑了下，“戴眼镜还看不出来，您的妈妈一定是位美人吧！”  
“谢……谢谢，在我的国家里，有很多人有这样的瞳色。”  
“啊，时间快到了！”小精灵突然一下子反应过来自己要做的事，“请跟我来！”  
阿尔弗雷德看着飞出门口的小精灵，思考了一会还是戴上自己的眼镜。自己回去，绝对要去找亚瑟学习一下精灵相关的知识了。  
“这边这边！”小精灵有些急促，仿佛急着需要去做什么一般，“先生就在里面，先在这里和你道声晚安~”

在关上门之后，他立马感觉到了一股凉意，以及一股极为强大的气压。而突然出现在自己面前的那位紫瞳孔的斯拉夫人，恐怕就是传闻中的吸血鬼了吧？  
“晚上好，美丽的小姐，或者说……是先生？”对方眯了眯眼，用着软糯的声音问着问题。“虽然你这样的我也喜欢，但是你来这里肯定不是为了和我一同共度夜晚的吧？”  
“当然不是。”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，“我想你应该猜测到了我是来干什么的。”  
“我会尽力不会让你身上那套极为贵重的婚服受到损伤的。”对方笑了笑，“交战之前，我想知道你的名字，艾美尼可不是你的名字吧？”  
“阿尔弗雷德，但是我想这应该不是重要的事情吧？ 我们两之后应该不会有机会再见面了。”  
“……即便如此，我也想好好记住你的名字。”  
这个名字即便已经被我默念千万遍，也还是想要亲耳听见你对我报上自己的姓名。  
先前的枪支因为已经被迫收缴所以腿上绑着的只有随身携带的手术刀，而伊万也只是笑眯眯的看着他并不为所动。仿佛告诉他这一战他不可能打赢得了。  
阿尔弗雷德有些怒火中烧，但现在因为不清楚对方的情况反而不适合使用刀作战，看了一眼周围环境看上去都是易燃物，加上自己会一点火焰方面的魔术，虽然打不赢但应该可以脱离这个房间。  
“那就再说吧，布拉金斯基先生？”紧接着一个响指，他对着整个房间施加了火焰术，趁着火势，他试图夺门而出而扩大可攻击范围，却发现门锁好像不受魔法影响，不管怎么碰砸，都一点动静也没有。  
“哎呀，看来小家伙还是有两下子嘛？但是烧到你的衣服还有周围的东西的话就不好了。”伊万突然冷不伶仃的从身后环住了阿尔弗雷德，“既然你知道我的名字，应该不会不知道我会的魔法不止一种吧？”  
四壁突然冒出了冰化成了水，将火势直接给覆灭了。而阿尔弗雷德这个时候突然感觉到自己的手似乎被藤蔓给绑起来了。  
“娱乐已经结束了吧？我可要开始享受我的晚宴了哦。”  
阿尔弗雷德向后一踹，却有些重心不稳摔倒地，即将摔在地上的时候伊万将他即将触地的地方变作一块棉才没有让他直接摔到地上，伊万顺势蹲了下来，将他的腿放在他的肩膀上。  
“本来是只要吸脖子那块的，但既然你前面还这样玩闹就从大腿内侧开始吧。”  
“你这家伙——！”  
“啊，忘了说一声，你要是不戴着这副眼镜的话看起来会好看很多哦。”伊万嬉皮笑脸的看着他并顺势将眼镜摘了下来，放在阿尔弗雷德够不到的地方。“这样看起来就可爱多了！”  
……这家伙在想什么啊？说着敌人好看搞得好像就会放过他一样……呜！他突然感觉好像一阵有点奇怪的感觉，就像触电一般。  
“看来你大腿内侧那块还挺敏感的，不知道等会你会是什么表情呢？”伊万撩起裙子舔舐着大腿内侧的皮肤。“要是踹过来的话，我可不保证接下来你会有什么撕裂的感觉了哦，疗养起来还挺麻烦的吧？”  
而当伊万准备埋入腿间的时候突然感觉到有什么放在脖子上。  
“你就这么渴望我的血液来完成初拥吗？”  
“我单纯只是在想你绷带下藏着什么而已。”阿尔弗雷德直到此时并不能触怒伊万，一方面自己还不想成为吸血鬼，另一方面担心一旦出了差错则会辜负少女的期望。  
“那个？你想看看的话直接和我说就行了，倒也不需要拿着刀对着我——还是说你还是想杀了我？”伊万反手拿走了他手上的手术刀并解开了缠在脖颈上的绷带。“明知道这样对自己极其不利。”  
“大概是求生欲吧，管他的。倒是很好奇你从一开始明知道我的身份为什么不杀了我？”  
因为你是阿尔弗雷德啊，和那家伙几乎一模一样的脸，一样的声音——能再一次见到你就是我的愿望了，但这番话说出来的话他也估计不会相信吧。  
“谁知道呢？……我的心情总是变幻不定的，大概只是一时玩心，想把你留下来吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德总觉得他在说这句话的时候，不知为何总感觉有些落寞和悲伤，还有一层不安。而他也不知道为什么，突然想抱一下面前那个男人，便直接将腿放下来去抱住伊万。  
而伊万完全没反应过来他的举动，只是突然感觉到似乎回到了他还是人类的时候回到和阿尔弗雷德相处的时光中，那家伙只要察觉到自己难过或者不安的时候就会不说任何一句话的抱着自己。  
然而等他某次醒来的时候，与他原本待在一起的阿尔弗雷德早已经因为敌方的夺命咒而被夺取了性命。而他在无意之中没有死亡，反而还成为了吸血鬼。  
而在阿尔弗雷德抱着自己的那一瞬间，他突然觉得其实这样死了也挺好的。

“阿尔弗，你果然是个非常温柔的人啊。”  
“……哎？”  
阿尔弗雷德也不知道为什么自己会抱上去，难道又是不知不觉察觉气氛就忍不住……阿尔弗雷德立即松开手想往后退，却又被伊万一把抱住。“虽然不打算放过你，但是作为回馈，我会对你温柔一些。”紧接着伊万把阿尔弗雷德抱到变出的软垫上，自己单膝跪地，并把头埋到阿尔弗雷德的双腿中。  
所以为什么突然走向会变成这样啊？！  
阿尔弗雷德又恼又羞，想直接给对面的男人来一脚然后赶紧逃开，但是一想到如果惹到他后面引发的后果，只得忍着声音任由他舔舐自己的大腿。  
而当伊万咬下去的时候，他没忍住叫出了声，而后感觉自己的脸已经有些烧起来了。这太羞耻了，还不如直接当时施加火焰术的时候躲起来或者让自己受伤，至少这家伙看起来应该最不愿意看到自己受伤。……不，怎么想估计都逃不了这种发展了。  
“要是觉得不舒服的话可以出声哦？不然我可不知道下手轻重。”伊万吸着血的时候突然探出头问了句话，转眼就看到阿尔弗雷德咬着自己的唇不发声。  
……这家伙和以前一样，还是这么要强啊。伊万心里一想，突然串到了阿尔弗雷德面前，耳语道。  
“阿尔弗真是个会忍耐且好强的孩子呢……接下来只要完成这件事，仪式就完成了哦。”  
而后伊万露出了意味深长的微笑，他也不想搞懂这家伙笑的含义了，反正估计不是调戏就是嘲笑。  
他大概猜到接下来会发生什么，但是当伊万已经开始舔舐他耳垂的时候他倒吸了一口凉气。他想发出声音，但等到他发声的那一刻才突然意识到伊万刚刚那样做很可能只是很想听到他发出这样的声音。  
脸上的热度仍未消去，伊万开始慢条斯理的脱他的祭品服。慢就算了……但看这个样子好像就是完全不清楚这件衣服的构造在盲目解绑。  
“……你这人是不是太久没有脱过女孩子衣服了？”  
“你还挺着急的？对于接下来要做的事情这么急不可耐？还是——你想与我赶紧结合？”  
“你倒是不怕我等会就把你杀掉？”阿尔弗雷德突然笑了出来，即使现在身体十分燥热，他觉得还是可以出其不意可以给这个男人直接来上一脚。  
“即便死亡了我自身残留的魔力也能屠村。再说了，要是把我激怒的话我可以和你完成初拥，把你也变成吸血鬼——这两种都是你不想看见的结果吧，英雄先生？”  
的确，两种都是阿尔弗雷德曾经预想过最坏的结果，虽然和他以做爱完成仪式也已经是非常糟糕的走向了。只是阿尔弗雷德是觉得自己应该是被察觉到身份然后被杀，却没想到会完成献祭的最后一步——与恶魔交合，完成污秽之事。  
“……你这家伙还真会威胁人。”阿尔弗雷德转过头去，没有看着低头处理衣服的伊万。  
“谢谢，毕竟你来的那一刻我就知道你肯定不是会半途而弃的人。但我以为你会跟之前那些男人一样偷袭，没想到你是直接装成祭品独身前来，这点勇气可嘉但是不太值得褒奖。”  
“那还真是谢谢你的夸奖了，虽然是在我从来没想过的场合下。”伊万此时解决了最后的暗扣，此时阿尔弗雷德身上除了一条内裤，已经一丝不挂了。  
“你平时也穿着丁字裤吗？看上去真性感。”  
“他们那帮人我要穿我才穿的！还有你再说下去就是性骚扰了……呜！”  
他的话还没说完，伊万就已经吻了上去，他原本想要咬对方的舌头，但是想起对方是吸血鬼就没敢直接咬下去，只得任由对方的舌头在自己的口腔内搅动。因为对方的体温偏低，所以触碰的感觉有点像触碰碎冰一般。随着时间流逝，他感觉自己的大脑开始有点昏眩，等到他有些喘不过气的时候伊万才松开口。  
“我的天，你现在这样看起来真的太色情了。”伊万不禁赞叹道。“要是现在问我想怎么死，我想在你双眸中的大海中溺毙。”  
“哈……要是我说可以的话你肯定不会去吧？”  
“不，我会的。我要想死还真的想死在你的手里。但是在死之前我只想先和你交合。”  
“……实在搞不懂你在说什么。刚才明明就有机会能杀了我却又不杀了我。说想要被我杀死却又束缚我。”  
伊万听到这番话的时候，阿尔弗雷德看到他的眼神里又再次出现了非常复杂的情感，他本人也一副欲言又止的样子，但时间不长，他又恢复了皮笑肉不笑的表情。  
“等完成这件事，你再杀了我也不迟。……当做我临死前最后的愿望，应该没问题吧？”  
“那倒是让我看看你的技巧如何？让我感觉不舒服的话我会提前让你下地狱。”  
“试试就知道了。”伊万脱掉上衣之后，一手按着阿尔弗雷德的屁股，另一只手在乳头边打转，这弄的阿尔弗雷德感觉有点痒，而当伊万开始舔舐乳尖并触碰到阴茎的时候，他感觉到有一种非常奇怪的感觉，下意识发出了声音。而伊万听到这个声音也没有停下手头的动作，继续鼓弄着手上的阴茎。  
“你好歹……让我把丁字裤扒下来……摩擦……好难受……呜…”  
“不要嘛，明明看起来那么性感。”  
“你这混账！嗯啊……”  
话是这么说，伊万也感觉到隔着丁字裤弄确实不方便，于是用阿尔弗雷德的小刀把丁字裤的边线给割开，此时他的身下一览无遗。  
而与此同时阿尔弗雷德突然像是想到了什么，突然贴过身来开始舔舐他的脖颈，另外一只手则摸索着皮带并试图解开。在他舔舐的时候还时不时轻咬一下原先上口的位置。  
这一下倒是让伊万完全没有反应过来，反过来吸了口冷气。他原先看着阿尔弗雷德就已经按捺不住自己的兴奋，而阿尔弗雷德这一搞差点没让他直接失去理性。  
“真是出其不意呢，阿尔弗？” “毕竟我也要稍微反击一下，不然心理不舒服啊。”  
而伊万手边也没停下来，利用法术先弄了些润滑剂，把人按在自己身下之后便开始向阴茎后摩擦，而伊万手指还特别细长，阿尔弗雷德一开始看着他白皙的手指以及清晰明了的关节时，总想起白桦木。  
“分心了哦，看来是我太温柔了？”伊万的声音让阿尔弗雷德回过神来，伊万已经准备开始将他的第一根手指伸进去了。  
“啊！”后穴感觉有些凉凉的，而因为后面的不适感另阿尔弗雷德忍不住发出声音“好痛！”  
“……亲爱的，你是初经人事？我看你刚才那样还以为你有经验呢。”  
“我又没有被这样弄过！”阿尔弗雷德直接反驳，声音中还有些不满。而伊万也察觉到他还有些发抖。  
……果然还是在克制恐惧，忍不住想下手再快一点看他要哭出来的表情呢。  
伊万笑了一下，观察着阿尔弗雷德反应试图找到他的前列腺，而当阿尔弗雷德突然脸色一变的时候，加快了手指的速度。  
“你……你在干什么……呜啊！”  
“不用担心，接下来你会感觉到相当舒服的。”  
阿尔弗雷德一瞬间不知道自己现在处在一种什么状态，又痛又羞耻，但又有一种很奇怪的舒服感，而当伊万准备深入第二根手指的时候，他忍不住射了出来。  
这难道就是前列腺高潮吗……舒服是舒服但是怎么是这个家伙在搞我！！  
当阿尔弗雷德大喘气并准备稍作休息的时候，面前的男人突然将自己翻过来，而阿尔弗雷德看到那个人的尺寸稍微松了口气，尺寸跟自己的差不多大小，进来的时候应该……不对为什么自己在想这个啊！  
“看来我的服务让你感觉还挺满意的？那接下来阿尔弗雷德该服务我了哦。”  
说完伊万便直接将自己的阴茎缓缓插入阿尔弗雷德的后穴中，虽然先前已经做过扩张但刚进来的时候还是有些痛，而且因为伊万本身体温低，导致阿尔弗雷德还怀疑的后庭是被什么冰镇后的东西进入。但逐渐前列腺摩擦的快感慢慢的代替了伊万抽插时的痛感，而阿尔弗雷德逐渐失误了理性，只顺着自己的欲望而贴近伊万。  
“和我完成初拥一起永生吧，阿尔弗。”  
“我……拒绝……”  
连着不知道做了几次之后，阿尔弗雷德在睡去之前并没有听到伊万说的那番话。  
“……我猜也是，那希望你走的时候也把我一起带走吧。”

而当阿尔弗雷德再一次醒来的时候他回到了原先所呆的那个房间，身上的衣服也已经换了一套。  
这混账怎么还是给我套的裙子啊？！  
“早上好，感冒好些了吗……？”“啊？啊……感觉好些了，还是不太舒服。”他倒是没有太大感觉，除了屁股还有点点痛。  
“那个夫人……其实你是男孩子吧？”  
“……的确是男孩子没错，抱歉一开始骗了你们。还有为什么突然喊我夫人？”  
“这个是先生要求的，他跟我说以后看到你就直接喊夫人就行。”  
“先前有别人过来他都是这么喊的吗？”“没有，是头一回这样要求的。”  
夫……夫人？？这人是想干嘛？  
“不用跟着他的意思这样喊我，喊我阿尔弗雷德或者阿尔弗就行。要这样喊我会生气的。”  
这也太莫名其妙了，伊万到底在打什么算盘啊？而且自己的眼镜好像还在伊万那边……  
“那我就这样叫你吧，昨天走的太匆忙，忘记自我介绍了，我是精灵女佣妮娜。”妮娜飘来飘去，而突然又想起了什么，示意阿尔弗雷德触碰一下自己，在阿尔弗雷德触碰她自己恢复成人型的大小。  
“我晚点还有工作，这个先给你！”妮娜掏出一份活点地图，简单的教授阿尔弗雷德怎么使用之后便离开了。

而阿尔弗雷德在道谢之后便转身离开，去了昨天伊万让他进去的房间。拿了眼镜就赶紧走……咦？里头好像有人在说话？  
“所以昨天我妹妹没过来，来的是另外一个人？”  
“是的，来的是另外的人，可能到时候还得拜托他帮忙把你妹妹带出来。”  
妹妹？那个女孩子？……不是说祭品一般都不会活太久，这又是怎么回事？  
“阿尔弗在门外吗？我已经嗅到你的味道了哦。”  
“不好意思打扰到你们的谈话了，我是来找东西的。”  
既然这样我可就毫不客气了，阿尔弗雷德快步走上前试图找回自己眼镜。而他进门的那一刻突然间愣住了，在她面前的，正是少女给他看了那张照片上的女孩子。  
“你……难道就是……这是真的？”他一下子没反应过来，看着伊万问道。  
伊万点了点头，并向一脸茫然的少女解释道。“而这位是代替你妹妹过来的人，他估计是以为你被我吃掉所以才跑过来的。”  
“所以都说布拉金斯基先生，那本书你也好回收回来了吧！你帮了我们那么多——”  
“我想你最好解释一下怎么回事，布拉金斯基先生？”阿尔弗雷德此时也非常茫然的看着伊万。

原先来到这个村子里的时候，他也不是没有想过复活阿尔弗雷德的想法，但他知道复活一个人所需要的代价所需要的可能是数十人，甚至是上百人。当初之所以会选择这个村子，有一大半的原因是想要利用这个村子的所有人仅为复活阿尔弗雷德一个人，然而当他收到祭品的少女时，不知怎么回事，突然浮现出他和阿尔弗雷德在学校第一次搭话时的记忆。  
“你啊，看上去那么吓人，其实是不敢去面对外面的世界吧？  
……想不到你还有这样的经历啊，怪不得你不知道怎么跟人相处，怎么去表达喜欢和爱吧？既然这样我来教你好了，首先你将我作为第一个朋友试着来接触我吧！  
哎？为什么要这样做？因为我能够感受到你的难过哦。所以一起来笑一下吧！  
我相信你不会伤害别人，不然不会一个人默默承受那么多——所以你要是做了违背良心的事情，哪怕是为了我，我也会去全力制止！”  
而后他放弃了祭品仪式，转而问少女是否有意愿出去学习并工作。

“所以说其实是这样啦，倒不如说阿尔弗你的出现是个意外。”  
“……这我怎么会知道是这样！”阿尔弗雷德有些恼火，要知道是这样的话他就不会来多管闲事，至少也不会被伊万骗炮——此时他突然想起来伊万解衣服特别磨蹭的时候，才意识到他之所以解衣服解了那么久的原因是因为之前他根本没动过那些女孩子。  
但即便如此他还是想打伊万。  
“不过我想现在我也能去接她，顺带去解开误会。”女孩子一脸无奈的看着他们两位。“就不打扰两位了，我等会还有点事情处理要离开。”  
“替我和她们问好，顺便跟她们说一声我要准备休长假了。”

“所以伊万你一直在骗他们？”  
“不这样做就没人出去啊，你也不是没看到他们现在的经济情况。”  
“你还真是个混账，既然如此你居然还顺着把我也骗了？”  
“因为你说你要杀了我啊，我说了你肯定也不信。再说了，你进来的时候不也穿着婚服骗我你是祭品？”  
……这么一说好像也是。  
“你骗了我，我也骗了你。那我们也两清了？”  
“这两清可不对等啊，阿尔弗。”伊万笑了下，“这下我食物供给也没了，是不是应该补偿我一下？”  
伊万起身向他走过来的时候，阿尔弗雷德以为他要过来吸血，但伊万也只是单膝跪地，拉着手问道。  
“作为补偿，不如考虑一下和我结婚？毕竟我也和你已经完成仪式了，我也该对你负责。”  
这……等下我居然被这人求婚了？突如其来的发展一下子让阿尔弗雷德摸不着头脑。但他现在完全没有要与人组成家庭的想法，加上他还不觉得伊万是个可靠的结婚对象。  
“你这也太急了，还有这求婚理由是不是太敷衍了？我和你都没认识多久就求婚看起来就很不可靠。”阿尔弗雷德示意伊万起来并注视着他。“先交往才对吧？现在可不是和对方有过性行为就要对对方负责的时代了。我会先和你交往，再决定是不是要和你结婚。”  
“那你的意思算是同意吗？”“是有条件下的同意。”  
“那既然这样不如先做点恋人该做的事情吧”伊万有些疲倦“你醒过来之前我都一直没合过眼……可以抱着你一起睡觉吗？”  
“睡棺材就算了，我——”  
“是床上哦，我只是想抱着你稍微睡会。”  
不由阿尔弗雷德多说，伊万便抱着阿尔弗雷德立即转移到了别的房间并倒在床上睡去。  
既然如此，就再睡一会吧。


End file.
